


London or Zermatt?

by Serenity2020



Series: Secret Love [2]
Category: To the Manor Born
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity2020/pseuds/Serenity2020
Summary: An alternate story line to how Audrey and Richard could have come together
Relationships: Richard DeVere/Audrey fforbes-Hamilton
Series: Secret Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927189
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It turned out to be Zermatt. It was already known that Richard DeVere had invited Audrey fforbes-Hamilton previously to a skiing holiday and then broke his leg, so it was easy enough to explain that it was the raincheck of this trip, without raising any suspicion. The sky was clear and blue and the snow was light and powdery, despite the time of year. As soon as they were free of the shackles of Grantleigh, they easily slipped into being affectionate and playful with one another. 

Richard noticed how Audrey was glowing and she loved how he wanted the world to know she was his. She was clear to him though, "No future talk Richard, I am going to enjoy this weekend and not spend the next week heartbroken." He agreed because he wanted this weekend too and having had 2 weeks apart he would have agreed to anything to spend unadulterated time together. 

Their suite had a gorgeous fire place in the bedroom, with a fire already built and roaring, and Richard said, "It's very warm in here, I suggest we take our clothes off." but he need not make the suggestion as they had both been on tenterhooks waiting to be alone and pick up where they left off in Paris. 

Knowing they had all weekend and that there was no need to rush, he kissed her softly. She responded, desperate to feel his love, and to show hers. They were gentle and tender with one another, slow and considerate. It wasn't the desperate passion that had come through before, but savoring the other, taking their time, reveling in the others pleasure. After they both beyond sated, they lay fully intertwined and drifted to sleep waking in time to enjoy one another again before dinner. 

Audrey couldn't believe the way Richard made her feel, she was smitten with him and their intimacy. It was not like any relationship or feeling she had had before. She enjoyed their playfulness and the romance. Not one for normally approving of public affection, she was more than willing to partake in public affection with Richard, outside of Grantleigh. As for Richard, he was infatuated and more in love with Audrey than he had thought possible. He was surprised at how incredibly thoughtful and open she was, how she enjoyed and encouraged the lighter moments in their relationship, her affection, sexual drive and ease with him. She continued to delight him. 

Later that night as they lay in bed, Richard could see the shadows and glow from the fire play against Audrey bare skin. In his eyes she was the most beautiful and sexiest woman he had ever known. Their bodies were a jumble of arms and legs, and what should have been uncomfortable was surprisingly not for them. They were using every second of the weekend to make the most of their time together. His fingers played with her hair and she sighed happily. Her own fingers were trailing along his chest and making their way down his body and back up again, giving him chills of excitement. He turned to kiss her and his hands explored her again until she was shaking with pleasure and asking for more of him. 

The morning air was crisp and the sky was clear - a perfect day for skiing. "Really - we're skiing?" Richard asked her when she shared her excitement at the great conditions. He had hoped for a weekend of indoor sport.

Audrey laughed, "I'll make a skier out of you yet, darling!"

Richard grabbed her from behind and held her close as he suggested, "How about a weekend of indoor sport?" and he nuzzled into her.

"Oh Richard," she laughed again, "we will have lots of time for that later - if we're not too tired."

"Too tired?" he asked her.

"From skiing."

Richard sulked as he changed into his skiing gear. He was a terrible skier to start with, and he would be off on the kiddy slopes whilst Audrey was with all the other competent skiers. She saw the grumpy look on his face and kissed his nose. "Don't be grumpy - you'll have fun!"

"Like broken leg fun?" he asked smartly and she laughed at him again.

"You're impossible! I will teach you and we will have lots of fun together." she coaxed him.

"All right." he grumbled. He had to admit Audrey looked fantastic in her ski gear - despite it's puffiness her long legs and shapely breasts were shown off perfectly. 

On the slopes Audrey had a wonderful time being Richard's skiing teacher. She was patient with him, she didn't laugh at his mistakes and as his confidence built she continued to encourage him. Before long she had assessed that he was more skillful than the kiddy slopes had to offer and they moved to an intermediate course. It was more challenging for Richard, but Audrey stayed with him and Richard enjoyed himself more than he cared to admit. 

Audrey looked stunning of course, her face flushed from skiing and her eyes sparkling in the crisp air. When they reached the bottom of the course, Richard having completed his best run yet, he managed to maneuver himself so that Audrey was standing on the inside of his skies and he held her in his arms. "Thank you darling, you are the best teacher." he told her as he lowered his head to kiss her.

Given the poles in her hands, Audrey put her arms around his waist as she returned his kiss. Something about the fresh snow air was stirring her sexual appetite and she knew she was ready to call it a morning. "Feeling tired yet darling?" she asked him suggestively.

"No - I could do these slopes again." he replied, his confidence boosted and now enjoying skiing. He completely missed her insinuation.

"That's a shame Richard, I thought you might want to spend some time indoors?" and she gave him a look that he could not misread and he laughed at his mistake.

"In that case I am very, very tired." he told her as he pulled her into a passionate embrace again.

Back in their suite, Richard was quick to get out of his ski gear and when he saw Audrey in her ski thermals he couldn't believe how sexy she looked. Audrey noticed his staring at her and asked him, "What? What is it?" as she looked to see if she had missed something.

"You Audrey, darling, you're magnificent. Even in thermals."

Audrey laughed, "Really Richard?" and she walked over to where he was sitting on their bed and straddled him. He groaned with satisfaction as they kissed and he felt her body responding to his touch. Despite his admiration of how she looked in the thermals, he removed them as their passions progressed. He took a nipple into his mouth and grazed it lightly with his teeth and Audrey moaned in satisfaction. His hands had moved to her sweet spot and the sensation of both his mouth and fingers was almost too good and Audrey's moans became louder.

Richard loved hearing Audrey's responses in their love making. His own desire for her became stronger and he felt himself getting bigger in anticipation of being in her tight, wet walls. Audrey's own hands were pleasuring him in reciprocation. He was so hot and hard in her hands, she couldn't wait to feel him inside her. As her first orgasm passed she positioned him so that he could penetrate her whilst she was on top of him. As he entered her she could feel his manhood filling her and she drew in her breath at the sensations he created in her. 

Her tempo was slow at first but as she craved more of him, Audrey moved faster and made his penetration deeper until Richard could not hold off any longer and cried her name as he came inside of her. He pulled her onto his chest and kissed her, "I will take this over skiing any day." he told her.

Audrey kissed him, "I love you darling." she replied. It felt so natural, she did not even think about it. Richard smiled as his fingers trailed down her back.

"I love you too sweet heart." he said.

After another skiiing session in the afternoon, followed by some more indoor sport, Richard wanted to stay in bed and order room service for dinner and Audrey would not hear of it. "No darling, we do not eat in bed." 

"I could just eat you." he joked and Audrey rolled her eyes and shook her head.

She dressed in a cream evening dress that clung nicely to her figure. Richard changed into a suit and they made their way to the restaurant, a very attractive couple. As usual, their conversation flowed freely as they enjoyed being in each other's company. Both were careful to avoid any future plan conversations for fear of spoiling their time together. Richard had not accepted this condition, as such, he was just planning how he would best approach it. He would never accept that they would not be together, but knew that it would need to be on Audrey's terms.

Safe in their anonymity, they were comfortable in showing their affections for one another publicly. Richard's love and admiration for Audrey was on show for the world, of Zermatt, to see as was Audrey's feelings for Richard. 

The weekend passed too quickly for both their liking, and as they were packing Richard grabbed Audrey's hand and took them both to sit on the bed. "Audrey, darling, we need to talk."

Audrey had been expecting this all weekend. She had a small smile. "We do?"

"Come on Audrey - you know how I feel. Do you really think we can keep this up?" he asked her.

"I know its not easy Richard -"

"Not easy? Audrey this is the hardest thing I have had to do!"

"I'm sorry Richard. I do love you and I do want to be with you. It's just not the right time yet."

"What are you waiting for?" he asked, trying to keep his tone right. He didn't want to end the weekend with an argument.

"I don't know. I wish I did. I know it seems crazy Richard - I'm sorry for leading you on, for being selfish to want the time with you, but not committing to more yet."

Richard nodded, knowing that it was no use pursuing this further. He pulled her into him and kissed her. It felt like the last kiss for both of them, although they technically still had hours left together. Audrey felt her hear start to tear and she berated herself for getting into this mess again.

"I love you Audrey fforbes-Hamilton. And I won't rest until I have found a way for us to be together - always." he told her.

"I love you too Richard. Thank you." she replied and they kissed again.


	2. Chapter 2

Their second weekend away had come to an end too soon and as Audrey walked into the Old Lodge she felt angry at her circumstances for preventing her relationship with Richard progressing. 

Brabinger was expecting some exciting news from his employer about her weekend away - surely they would come home engaged. Like the others close to them it was obvious to Brabinger that Audrey and Richard were in love and balanced each other perfectly. He had seen Audrey and Marton and as all good butlers kept everything he saw to himself. He knew about the girls Marton kept in his company and how Audrey turned a blind eye to it.

Brabinger saw how Richard DeVere sparked something in her that her former husband never had. He hoped they would find their way together, as he knew Audrey secretly wanted. 

“Good weekend Madam?” He asked. 

“Yes Brabinger. The skiing was wonderful and Richard was a perfect gentleman.” She told him as she handed her bags to him to deal with. She sighed inwardly as she thought about their parting. Audrey had to admit to herself that it was getting harder not to give in to her feelings as she headed upstairs for her bath and then bed. She was tired from the skiing and keen to reminisce privately about her time with Richard. 

“Audrey - oh my goodness - there’s a picture of you and Richard in the Telegraph!” Marjory screamed with excitement as they sat reading the papers in Audrey’s drawing room the next day. 

“What?” Audrey exclaimed, grabbing the paper out of her best friends hands. 

“Business Troubles - Out Sight Out of Mind.” Audrey read aloud, “ _Richard DeVere, Chairman and majority owner of Cavendish Foods seemed to forget his business troubles last weekend as he and a mystery lady spent the weekend in Zermatt._

Mystery lady indeed!

_Cavendish, Britain’s largest retail supermarket which also produces much of its own products, is facing liquidity problems as DeVere plans major capital investments. Despite these looming issues, DeVere was carefree on the Swiss slopes in the close company of his unknown female companion, looking more than friendly on the snow as well as in the restaurant._

_DeVere is often named as one of London’s most eligible bachelors, although that could look to change quickly with either his bachelor days ending or his business troubles continuing._

_DeVere is said to be spending more time in his country estate in Somerset where he runs his retail empire from. The business community feels he is isolating himself which is not helping his business issues, which are expected to come to a head in the coming weeks at their Annual General Meeting in September._

And look at the picture of us - having dinner!”

Audrey was not sure if she was relieved or angry that both her name and face had not made the article. Their picture taken at dinner showed the back of Audrey’s head but what could be seen obviously was the expression of love on Richard’s face as he looked at her. 

“Well I never!” She continued. 

“How exciting!” Marjory said. 

“Richard never said a word about business troubles, I hope he’s alright.” Audrey said concerned. “I need to go over and see him.”

Audrey was in such a rush she didn’t grab her coat or say goodbye to her friend. She stormed into his office and he started to yell at the intruder until he saw who it was. Audrey walked over to stand in front of his desk where he was sitting.

“Audrey - is everything alright?” he was surprised and delighted to see her.

“I came to ask you the same thing."

"What do you mean?" he asked her confused.

Audrey showed him the newspaper article, "Are you having business troubles?"

Richard tried to laugh it off, "Nothing to be worried about. It's just the usual challenges I get."

Audrey was not convinced and she looked at him with concern, "Really?"

Richard got up from his seat, walked to close his office door and then over to Audrey. He placed his hands gently on her arms, "Really. I appreciate your concern Audrey, but it's nothing that I can't handle. You know you shouldn’t believe everything you read." He smiled at her. "Are you worried about me?"

"Of course I am." she replied searching his face, still not convinced that he was being totally honest, "Are you sure?"

Richard let his hands fall behind Audrey, so that she was now in his arms. "It's not great at the moment,' he admitted, "but like I said, nothing I can't handle. It's harder for me Audrey - being an outsider, but I won't let them beat me."

Audrey moved her own arms now so that they rested on his upper arms and shoulders. "How can I help you?" she asked him.

"You already are. Just knowing that I have you in my corner means the world to me." Although he knew it was technically off-limits to what he had agreed, he leaned forward to kiss her softly. Audrey responded, feeling protective of him and wanting to show him how she felt.

"What do you mean, you're ‘an outsider’?" Audrey gently stroked his face.

"My board, they use their old school ties to form some kind of semaphore that I can't break. I even tried to play their game and employ some of them, like Lumson and Gayforth, but now I think they are banding against me. They have been waiting for me to take risks to bring me down. But I made this game - and the rules - and I won't let them get the better of me."

Audrey admired Richard's confidence, she smiled at him and pulled him forward so that they could kiss again. Richard's hopes began to rise as he wondered if this a sign that Audrey was ready for a relationship in the open. His body was also responding to her presence against him and he wanted more of her.

"Richard, we can't - it's broad daylight -"

"That hasn't stopped us before." he joked.

"We're in your office!" she continued to protest.

"The door is locked." he reassured her as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Anyone could see in! No Richard." she told him.

Richard ran over and closed the curtains and came back to her, already unbuckling his belt.

"Come on Audrey darling, I've missed you." Richard pulled her close again and despite her earlier protest she started to pull his shirt out of trousers as they kissed passionately. They moved to the chaise lounge and Richard gently lowered Audrey as they continued to kiss whilst they undressed one another.

When they were free enough of clothes they moved into a position that they found to be mutually pleasurable and as Richard penetrated her, they both moaned softly at the gratification they felt in joining together. Richard's strokes increased to fill their need to feel more of each other to the point where they both could not hold their releases any longer and came together. Richard propped up on his elbows to relieve his weight on her. He looked into Audrey's eyes, "I love you darling. Thank you for coming to see me today."

Audrey kissed him, "Richard, you will be careful, won't you? I don't want to lose you."

"You will never lose me Audrey, I am yours forever."

"Now about that article -"

"I'm sorry if it upset you, that it outed our relationship."

"Oh I don't think that it did, but I am curious that you are named as one of London's most eligible bachelors." she teased him.

"You could take me off the market?" he joked to her.

"I thought I already had." Audrey kissed him quickly as she jumped out from under him and redressed. "Have a good day, darling." she called as she walked out of his office.

He smiled, _What a woman_ , he thought. He shook his head in amazement of her.


	3. Chapter 3

She called him later that afternoon, "Richard, it's me, Audrey."

"I would know your voice anywhere." he replied, "Are you missing me?"

"Dreadfully," she said with a laugh, "I wondered if you were flying into London on Friday?"

"Yes, I need to go into the city unfortunately."

"Do you mind if I get a lift?" she asked him.

"Not at all, it would be great to have your company. Should we make a weekend of it?" he offered.

"Maybe... I'll see you on Friday!" she said before quickly hanging up on him. Audrey didn't want to share with him her plans for Friday. She had arranged to meet her Uncle Greville for lunch - she knew that he was quite influential in London and he had already agreed to support Richard, but Audrey felt more was required. 

Lunch went perfectly with Uncle Greville, they even ran into the men that Richard mentioned Lumson and Gayforth, and Uncle Greville was more willing to help Audrey ensure that Richard got the support he needed in the city to secure the finances. After lunch Audrey spent some time looking in the shops in the city before meeting Richard at his office at the end of the day.

Her presence in the office caused a stir after the article in the newspaper earlier in the week, as people correctly assumed she was the mystery lady mentioned. Richard's personal assistant in the London office was excited to finally put a face to the name she had heard mentioned many times before.

"Mrs fforbes-Hamilton, it's a pleasure to meet you." Rita Kelley shook Audrey's hand.

She showed Audrey into Richard's office whilst he finished a meeting in the boardroom and brought her in tea. Rita was nearing retirement and had worked with Mr DeVere for many years as his business grew. She was fiercely loyal to Mr DeVere and although they were not close outside of work, she was very much in charge of his London schedule and keeping his Grantleigh assistants in line. This is where she had heard the most about Mrs fforbes-Hamilton - the Grantleigh staff were quite intimidated by her and Rita had the impression that there had been many run-ins between her boss and Mrs fforbes-Hamilton in the past.

Rita was impressed by Audrey, whose presence had a natural air of authority, class and charisma. Rita was relieved that Mr DeVere was seeing a mature lady. Audrey very much appeared to be an equal match for her boss, whom she was very fond of. Rita knew that Mr DeVere needed someone to keep him on his toes. His previous wife was a lovely lady, but far too forgiving and he spent too much time in the office. Since his move to Grantleigh Rita had seen Mr DeVere spending more time away from the business which he needed.

Rita was in the office with Audrey when Richard walked in. He was delighted to see her there and walked straight to her, bending down to kiss her, "Darling, has Rita been looking after you?"

Audrey was happy to see him and ignored his open affection for her in company, "Yes, she has." Audrey replied smiling up at him.

"Thank you Rita." Richard dismissed her with a smile. He had a lot of trust and respect in the older woman.

"My pleasure Mr DeVere." Rita said as she left the office.

Richard sat next to Audrey on the plush couch. "This one looks far more comfortable then the chaise in the manor." he said suggestively.

Audrey laughed, "Oh Richard, honestly - do you have a one track mind?"

"When it comes to you and our time alone - yes I do!" he told her as he leaned in to kiss her again. 

Audrey loved the feeling of his lips on her skin, and it took all her will power to stop him, "We have all weekend darling."

"Yes, let's get it started! Give me a few minutes to tidy this up and then we will head to my flat." Richard jumped up and started organizing his documents. When he was finished he called in Rita to give some final instructions and then motioned to Audrey that it was time for them to leave.

When they arrived at his flat in Mayfair, Audrey was impressed to see that the ‘flat’ was in fact a large penthouse, which was decorated in tasteful modern furniture. It was obviously his home with Sarah and Audrey was curious to see what she could picture together of their relationship. After giving her a tour of the flat Richard was desperate to get her into the bedroom. He couldn't believe how his sexual appetite had returned with a vigor since his 'relationship' with Audrey had commenced. He couldn't get enough of her.

The feeling was mutual for Audrey, and she was a more than willing participant in their physical relationship. Richard was so different from Marton, who she avoided like the plague, and when she was away from Richard she spent a lot of time day dreaming about their next encounter. She too did not want to waste a minute of their time together.

Later, laying in each other's arms, satisfied from their sexual activity, Richard asked her, "What did you get up to today? You never told me why you wanted to come to London today."

"Oh, I just wanted to have lunch with my uncle. He lives in the city."

"A fforbes-Hamilton in the city?"

"No, he was from Mummy's side."

"Are you close?"

"As close as I am to anyone in my family. He is a kind man. Although he likes loose woman." Audrey laughed and Richard joined her.

"Do you see him often?"

"Not too often, I saw him before we went to Paris but before then it was when I was trying to raise money to buy the manor."

"So he has money?"

"Yes, he squanders millions as quickly as he makes them."

"I wonder if I know him?"

"Maybe, his name is Greville Hartley."

"You're related to the Greville Hartley?"

"You know him?"

"Everyone in the city knows him, he is very influential."

"I hope so."

"What do you mean?"

"I asked him to make sure you get the support you need."

"What?" Richard sat up in bed so suddenly that he surprised Audrey.

"I hope you don't mind.." Audrey couldn't get a sense if Richard was angry with her.

"Audrey, I don't know what to say.."

"Are you angry with me? I didn't mean to upset you, I just want to help you."

Richard leaned in to kiss her, "Of course I'm not upset with you, I .. I just don't know what to say. No one has ever done this for me. I'm used to being on my own. Thank you darling."

Audrey's arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him back down to her, "You have my support darling, I don't want those dreadful men getting the better of you and Uncle Greville agrees with me. I love you Richard." They kissed tenderly.

"I guess we should be getting up for dinner." Audrey said.

"Let's order take away." Richard suggested.

"What?"

"Take away - have you ever had take away?"

"No, never!"

Richard laughed, "Let's get a take away for tonight, we can eat it here in bed."

"In bed? No thank you darling."

They compromised on take away that they would eat in the dining room in their robes. It was a small victory for Richard, who knew Audrey was in the habit of getting dressed up for dinner. She looked so sexy siting in her robe, it was loosely tied so that it only just covered her breasts, eating her takeaway.

She noticed Richard smirking at her, “What is it?” she asked him. 

“You. You are are very sexy.” he told her and she laughed. 

“Don’t be silly!”

“I’m not being silly. You know I have a good mind just to clear this table and put you on it.”

Audrey laughed again, he loved the way her nose crinkled at the top when she laughed, “Oh darling thank you. I don’t feel very sexy, eating this take away food.”

He trailed his finger down the inside edge of her robe and moved in to kiss her neck and chest how we knew she liked. 

“Darling that feels so nice.” Audrey purred. 

Richard needed no further encouragement. He helped Audrey up on to the dining table as he pushed their food aside. He undid her robe as his mouth continued to trail kisses across her breasts and then down over her stomach to her hips and then into her private area where he found her sweet spot. Audrey’s whimpers of pleasure were stirring Richard’s own desires. He wanted to make sure she was completely satisfied before he took her. 

It didn’t take long until he felt Audrey shaking with ecstasy and writhing on the table, commanding him to enter her, needing him to get the next level of fulfillment. Richard used strong strokes in and out as Audrey contracted around him. They moved as one until Richard couldn’t hold back any longer and exploded in her groaning as his orgasm exploded. 

Given the dining table was not comfortable for after after sex cuddles, Richard threw on his robe and dressed Audrey in hers then pulled her to sit on his lap. 

“You’re everything to me Audrey darling.” He told her.

Audrey trailed his face. His very handsome face. She kissed him. “I love you Richard. I think I’m nearly ready.”

Richard smiled in delight, “What more can I do?”

“It’s not you darling, it’s me. But I’m close.” Audrey closed her eyes as she leaned to rest into his strong chest and Richards arms wrapped around her. 

“No ones ever done for me what you did today, looking out for me. Thank you darling.” He kissed on top of her head. 

“I hope I didn’t upset you by meddling. I just couldn’t stand by.” Audrey explained. 

“Of course you didn’t. I didn’t expect it. I didn’t expect you to be related to Greville Hartley either.” Richard laughed. 

“I have never felt like this about anyone Richard. It’s getting harder being apart. You’re more than my lover. I can’t explain it....”

“I feel the same. Audrey we need to be together. It’s too hard being apart.”

“Yes it is.”

"The more time we spend together, the more time I want to spend with you."

"Yes, funny isn't it? The more we get, the more we want."

Richard's hand moved under her robe, he liked the feeling of his hand on her warm skin. He kissed the top of Audrey's head again, enjoying this intimacy, the comfort of being close to one another and not needing to talk to fill the silence. They remained this way for some time until Audrey became conscious of her weight on Richard and stood up. She took his hand and they moved back into the bedroom.

Richard much preferred the weekend in London, Audrey wasn't distracted by skiing and most of their physical activity was being done indoor. They could be as loud as they wanted without worrying about being overheard and they didn’t need to dress or worry about staff walking in on them. Richard wished they could stay there forever. Just the two of them, but he knew that wouldn’t be possible - Audrey would never leave Grantleigh to start with and the novelty of no live-in staff would soon wear off. 

They lay naked in bed on Saturday morning, making love, cuddling, being completely vulnerable and comfortable in each other’s company. They read the papers and Richard even managed to get Audrey to accept a cup of tea to drink in bed. 

“I can’t believe it - 10am and still in bed and not even dressed. This is debauchery.” Audrey laughed.

“I’ll show you debauchery!” Richard laughed as he started kissing her neck and body again. Her skin was so smooth and he loved the taste of her. He reveled in being able to take his time with her, bringing her more pleasure than she thought possible. He loved when she moaned his name, felt her hands running through his hair, her lips on his skin, her mouth on his member. He loved calling her name, her wet tightness around him. He loved how they lay entangled after their release. Soft, sweet kisses and trailing fingers. He wanted to do this over and over all day. 

Eventually though they did get up. They relieved their bath experience in Paris before going out for lunch as they quickly realized they were hungry from all their activity that morning. 

“What would you like to do this afternoon?” Richard asked her over lunch. 

Audrey’s eyes twinkled, “Well, Mr DeVere since we don’t often get this time together maybe we could do more of what we did this morning...”

“Mrs fforbes-Hamilton - I’m shocked! I think you only want me for my body!” he joked back. 

“I can use your mind in the company of others. While we’re here I want to do what we can’t do back home.” she laughed. 

“Well, your wish in my command.” Richard complied with a sexy smile. “But would you like to go to a show tonight?”

“Hmm, I hope I shall be thoroughly exhausted by then.” She teased, “Plus I am a little worried about the papers, so it would be good to keep a low profile.”

He took her hand and kissed it. Personally, he would prefer that everyone knew about them, but he knew Audrey was right. Now wasn’t the time. 

Afternoon activities in the bedroom it was to be. 

Audrey would not agree to takeaway two nights in a row and they went a bistro that Richard liked that was close to the flat. As they say at the table the candlelight illuminated a soft glow and they reminisced about their first dinner together at the Marlbury Arms after looking at horses. Audrey had been mortified dining out in her breeches. 

“You looked very sexy. I always like looking at you in your breeches.” Richard told her. 

Audrey laughed, still not comfortable with his flattery. “I remember that was the first night you called me Audrey, and asked me to call you Richard.”

“I knew then Audrey. I knew you were the one for me.”

“Really?”

“Really. Didn’t you feel the same?”

“I knew I was attracted to you. And, at that time, I wanted you for the manor. It was only after we had spent more time together that I realized that I was in love with you.”

His took her hand to his lips. “Darling, I don’t want to pressure you but I don’t know how much longer I can live without you. I don’t care what other people say or think. I love you and I want you. Forever.”

“Oh Richard. I, I don’t know what to say.”

“Say damn it all to them. Say you will marry me.”

“I want to.”

“So let’s!”

“Not yet darling. My pride is all I had left after I lost the manor. I can’t have you marry a pauper. A lady who only married her first husband for the manor and doesn’t want to her second marriage to follow that same path. I know it’s hard for you to hear, but I can’t.”

“Audrey, I’m not giving up on you or on us marrying.”

“Please don’t give up on me, it’s just that I need more time.”

“For you Audrey darling, anything.”

Sunday followed a very similar pattern to Saturday. They made the most of every minute before returning to the manor. A long goodbye in London before the short flight to Grantleigh. 

When the chopper landed and they had taken their headsets off, Richard placed his hand in Audrey’s. “I love you darling. I wish we were going home to the manor together.” He leaned forward to kiss her chastely in case of observers. “Until next time Audrey.”

“Until next time Richard.” she smiled at him. And just as she was hopping out she turned around to Richard and said, “I love you Richard DeVere, with all my heart.”

Before he could reply, or see the tears in her eyes, she was out of the chopper and on her way to the Old Lodge. 


	4. Chapter 4

Audrey and Marjory read the papers, which had no news of her weekend in London. They did however see the articles about Richard DeVere’s newest supporter, Greville Hartley. Their was a lot of interest about the unusual partnership that they had created and there was speculation on who brokered the relationship. 

Audrey’s name was not mentioned and she was relieved that Uncle Greville has come through for her and given Richard his backing. 

Just after lunch, Audrey had a surprise caller - Richard. After Brabinger left them Richard swept her into his arms. 

“Thank you Audrey. Thanks to you Cavendish Foods is in safe hands. I can’t explain to you what this means to me.” He kissed her. 

“Oh darling, that’s wonderful! I’m so glad.”

“You know Audrey I couldn’t have done this with out you. I’m forever indebted to you.”

She kissed him hard. She felt good about being able to help him in a tangible way. 

“I love you Audrey. I wish I could stay longer but I need to get back. I just had to see you in person to thank you for saving my company.”

“I love you too darling.” Audrey replied before letting him go to return to London. 

She sat down and thought about how she had been able to help him. Her lips felt slightly bruised but she liked the physical reminder of his presence on her. Audrey was relieved to know he was not going anywhere anytime soon. 

The next morning Richard walked over to the lodge. His heart was heavy with the news he had to tell Audrey, a double whammy - he would be selling the manor after her uncle passed away before Richard was able to sign the bank deals that Greville had brokered. 

As Brabinger announced Richard's arrival to Audrey and left the room she stood to welcome him into the room with a kiss, wrapping her arms around him. His response was not as enthusiastic as usual and Audrey drew back to look at him. She saw the grim look on his face.

"Richard, what is it?" she asked with concern.

"Can we sit down? I have some news I need to tell you."

"Of course," they sat together on the lounge, "What is it?"

"I have some rather awful news." he tried to move into it gently.

"What?" she asked him worriedly. His hand moved to her leg and she placed her hand on top. 

"It’s your Uncle Greville. He’s passed away.”

“Oh. That’s very sad. How do you know?”

“News travels fast in the business world.”

“Oh.”

“And the deals he supported me in securing weren’t signed yet. The banks are pulling out.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that I need to sell Grantleigh. I need to raise money quickly and that’s the only option I have.”

Audrey’s eyes filled with tears. “Oh Richard. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what to say.”

“I’m sorry too Audrey. I, I didn’t think it would come to this.”

Audrey reached up to cup his face with her hands, “I’m here for you darling, you don’t have to go through this alone. It will be ghastly, from my own experience. But I will support you.”

Richard collapsed into her arms. “I didn’t know if you would still want me without the manor.”

“I love you Richard, with or without the manor.” She said as she stroked his hair.

He looked up into her eyes that were filled with love and concern for him. “I love you too. I know now isn’t really the time, and I had a different setting in mind but I need to know. Will you marry me, Audrey darling?”

Audrey kissed him. “Yes.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Audrey smiled at him. 

Richard stood up and pulled up Audrey with him before picking her up and spinning her around. “You have made me the happiest man in the world darling!”

At that moment the heavy bangs of Brabinger on the door interrupted their moment of joy. Brabinger entered as Richard placed Audrey down and kissed her passionately. 

“Ahem. Mr Plunkett here to see you Madam.” Brabinger announced. 

“Thank you Brabinger. Just give us one moment please.”

“Yes Madam.”

Brabinger walked out, closing the door behind him. Richard grinned down out Audrey again, “When will you tell him?”

“After Arnold’s gone. What about Mrs Poo?” Audrey replied. 

“Come over after Arnold has gone and we can tell her together, then come back here and tell Brabinger together. Hopefully this will help her get over the news about selling the manor.” He leaned forward and kissed her again. “I have something to give you when you come over.”

“OK darling, I look forward to it.”

They kissed goodbye and Richard opened the door to let himself out as Brabinger showed Arnold Plunket in.


	5. Chapter 5

Audrey couldn’t believe it. Going from a single pauper to a wealthy fiancé in the space of one morning. She had finally agreed to marry Richard just before finding out about a more than sizable inheritance. Audrey couldn’t wait to tell Richard. 

He greeted her at the front door with lingering kiss and cuddle. As they walked through the manor Audrey asked, “How did she take the news of the sale?”

“Quite badly I’m afraid. She doesn’t want to leave. Apparently she doesn’t like her old friends - only her new ones!” He laughed wryly, although he completely understood how his mother felt. Grantleigh has come to be their home and he was also dreading leaving. 

“I have some good news Richard!” Audrey couldn’t contain herself. 

“What is it?” Richard was surprised by Audrey’s excitement. 

“You don’t need to leave Grantleigh - I can buy the manor off you! Arnold came to tell me that I inherited the bulk of Uncle Greville’s estate!”

“What? Audrey darling that’s wonderful!” Richard picked her up again and swung her around. 

“Oh darling, put me down!” She laughed. 

Richard kissed her. “Audrey I am so happy for you. Do.... do you still want to marry me?” He asked suddenly unsure of himself. 

“Of course I do, you impossible man! The sooner the better.” Audrey reassured him with a kiss. “Let’s go and tell you mother.”

Richard offered his arm to Audrey who looped her arm through. They walked into Mrs Poo’s private drawing room. She looked up to Audrey. “Audrey! So good to see you on this sad, sad day.”

Audrey smiled at the older lady and greeted her with a kiss. “Mrs Poo, it’s good to see you too. I think you’re day is about to get much better.”

“How can it? We are leaving here and Richard has left it too late to be with you. Why?” She wailed looking unhappily at her son. 

“Mother!” Richard cried embarrassed, “We have some news.”

“What is it?” she was one who now looked confused. 

“Audrey and I are engaged!” Richard told her excitedly. 

“What?” She asked.

“And I am buying the manor off Richard - so you don’t have to move!” Audrey added. 

“What?” Mrs Poo was now overwhelmed. “How can this be?”

“I found out this morning that I am inheriting a large part of my uncle’s estate, so I will be able to buy the manor. It’s all worked out perfectly!” Audrey explained. 

Richard’s arm around her shoulders squeezed her as he bent down to kiss her. “It certainly has!”

“And you are engaged?” Mrs Poo checked. 

“Yes!” They both replied and laughed together as they kissed in happiness again. 

Mrs Poo screamed with delight and jumped up, pulling them both into an embrace with her. “Ooh I am so happy - finally you listen to me! And we can stay here! This is too good to be true!”

Richard and Audrey returned her kisses as they reassured her that it was true and Mrs Poo insisted on getting out a bottle of champagne to celebrate. The mood was festive and light as they toasted to their new circumstances. 

“You are the first to know,” Audrey told Mrs Poo, “I need to go and let Brabinger and Marjory know.”

“I’ll come with you darling.” Richard offered and left the manor for the Old Lodge. 

Somehow Richard managed to detour Audrey on their way back to her house and they ended up at Pelligran’s Folley. Audrey looked confused as she saw a picnic set up with flowers and champagne on a beautiful rug with big cushions. 

“Richard - what’s this?” 

“Come over let’s have a look.”

When they reached the picnic rug, Richard went down on one knee and pulled out the diamond ring Audrey had loved in Paris. “Audrey fforbes-Hamilton, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Audrey had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face as she cried “Yes!” Richard placed the ring on her finger and stood up, wrapping his arms around her. “I love you too Richard. More than anyone else I have ever loved. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life as Mrs DeVere.” They kissed passionately. 

“Mother rather spoiled my idea for a champagne celebration - are you up for another?”

“Are you trying to get me drunk so you can have your wicked way with me?”

“Yes.” He said with a devilish smile. 

“I don’t need to be drunk my darling.” She told him as she leaned in to kiss him again. 

They popped the bubbles and enjoyed a glass each. Audrey admired her ring. “How long have you had this for?” she asked him. 

“Since our weekend in Paris.”

“You were very sure that I would say I would marry you, even back then when I thought there was no hope?”

“I have never felt like this before Audrey, how I feel about you. I knew I wouldn’t stop thinking of ways to get you to agree to be my wife until you did. I remember in one of our first few conversations after I moved in to the manor I told you that I am used to getting what I wanted. I wanted you then and I have never stopped. I never will.”

“You sweet impossible man.”

They kissed again. Audrey still could not believe the turn of events of the day. She couldn’t wait to share their news with the people closest to her. 


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh Madam, I am most pleased. This is wonderful news.” Brabinger looked like a proud father. 

Marjory on the other hand was crying tears of joy and happiness and could not get a word out. Audrey passed her tissues and gave her dearest friend a hug. 

“There there Marjory. How are you going to cope at our wedding? I want you to be my witness and do a reading. I can’t have you crying all the way through a reading and all over our marriage certificate.”

Marjory sprung out in new tears of joy. “I’m sure I’ll be fine.” She managed to sniffle. 

Richard had also arranged a bottle of champagne to be delivered to the Old Lodge and as the four of them toasted to the engagement, Brabinger asked, “When is the big day Madam and Sir?”

They looked in each other’s eyes and both said, “As soon as possible.”


End file.
